


I remember wanting you

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k fic [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Has a Bad Day, Fluff, I needed a break from the angst, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, because theres still so much they havent saw, steve is there to comfort him, stucky drabble, there might be a museum and possibly the zoo involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky has a bad day and sometimes it takes more than once to rebuild but Steve is there for the long haul as long as Bucky agrees to compromise on outings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember wanting you

"You are not what happened to you, I need you to realize this. You've done nothing at all to make me love you less." 

Bucky is curled up on the right side of the couch and the wrong side of reality. It has been two years since he came back to you like a ghost haunting the one person they can't bare to be away from. In that time Steve has kissed his scars and tried to mend him inside and out - hes taken him in his arms and held him as he cried - a gut wrenching pain that twists and batters Steve's heart and will forever haunt him but the doubt remains in Bucky's mind - that he's the worst kind of monster - man made for destruction and pain.

"How can you even say that? I've taken more lives than I've saved and no matter how long I'm alive I'll never be able to take it all back," there's an edge in his voice and a wobble at the end that betrays him.

"Someone once told me that the best thing we can do is to rebuild and start fresh," Peggy's words feel like they were spoken another lifetime ago but they echo in Steve's mind and it gives him the strength needed to persevere.

Bucky shakes his head and frowns as Steve does his best to wrap him up in the fiercest love he's ever felt - cling to him like he's the only thing anchoring Steve to this world and he _is._

"We're in this together remember? Till the end of the line," a loving reminder from too many decades ago when things were more simple.

He cracks a smile at the memory (large expanses of memory are still gone but like leaves in a hurricane they eventually come back down) and there are tears in his eyes as he kisses Steve until they're both dizzy.

" 'member when I couldn't do that?," he asks as he leans his forehead against Steve's.

"I remember wanting you even when I had the common sense to know better."

He laughs then (a soft noise that hardly takes up any space) and throws a warm leg over Steve's - tucks an arm around his waist. Those were darker days when the threat of losing him loomed around every corner and life was determined to send him one way and Bucky the other.

"Shoulda told me sooner," he teases. He's slowly crawling back out of the prison that his mind keeps him in and Steve is relieved.

"I would've if you hadn't been so busy dating half of New York."

"Had to throw you off somehow," he says with a wink.

"You dragged me to those horrible double dates for no reason - knowing full and well that I have two left feet."

"Just wanted to show you the sights is all," he mumbles as he traces a path on the palm of your hand and it tickles slightly - it's nice.

"You owe me for that one - a lifetime of museum visits, the zoo, the movies, maybe a bookstore or two...," Steve prattle off places that  _he_ would like to take Bucky and hes none the wiser.

"Anything but the zoo," he says with a groan as he throws an arm over his eyes.

"Thought you liked animals."

"Science museum, Stevie. Much better - just think about how far its came," his eyes light up as he excitedly imagines all the wonders of the scientific world that hes been interested in for most of his life.

"Zoo first," it's too much fun jabbing at him.

"We'll flip a coin for it," he insists as he pulls a nickle from the pocket of his jeans.

"Heads," he calls as he flips the coin.

"Tails!"

The nickle spins and falls to the hardwood floor - landing on heads. Science museum it is. He grins as hard as he can as he pockets the money once more.

 

They spend three hours taking in the museum - learn about the modern engine, Nikola Tesla, fossils and carbon dating. It's worth every second just to see him grin and bounce on his heels with excitement. They duck in between an exhibit about dinosaurs and the Paleolithic period and Bucky slides an arm up Steve's shirt, the other firmly gripping his hip as he kisses him with a passion that bystanders shouldn't see. It's three minutes before they remember where they are and reluctantly pull apart with disheveled hair and pounding hearts. Steve wraps his hand around Bucky's and promises to show him something that's much more exciting than a museum. He doesn't protest.


End file.
